


A Story in the Fog

by DoreyG



Category: Vampire Babylon - Chris Marie Green
Genre: Because Vampires Do Not have such a thing and that is what I'm sticking to, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Elements of Dub-Con, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn takes in a sharp breath, somewhere to his side, and Claudius laughs against his mouth. He blinks back to awareness as Claudius licks the blood from his lips, leans back a little with a stickily red smile, "my, and I thought <i>I</i> was the one meant to be slipping."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story in the Fog

"I am still not sure that this is the best way to interrogate someone."

"Costin," Dawn says wearily, looking the most comfortable that he's seen her for months, "relax. He's promised to give us information if we do this, plus anything you get out of him along the way. And, beyond that-"

"You get a free threesome," Claudius interrupts cheerfully, sprawled in his chair like some prince despite nearly every indication to the contrary, "I like your mistress, Costin. She's a little overzealous, sure, but she seems to have a brain."

"Most people have a brain, Claudius, it is considered a medical emergency when they lack one," he says defensively, and is treated to the truly disturbing sight of his - girlfriend? Mistress? Wife in all but name? - Dawn and sworn enemy rolling their eyes in time, "I just... Would like to register my uncertainty over the idea, that's all."

"It's been noted," Dawn sighs. And, because she is a good person no matter what she may sometimes pretend, doesn't actually point out all the times that she registered uncertainty over his ideas and was completely ignored, "now, how do we do this?"

"Practical, too!" Claudius crows helpfully. Because he, no matter what front he's trying to push at the moment, is most certainly not a good person and hasn't been for many years, "do you require a diagram, Ms Madison? I'd draw you one, but I'm rather tied up at the moment."

"Claudius, it was a legitimate-"

"I've had threesomes before," but Dawn, of course, can handle herself. She may have her flaws, a gaping maw of darkness at the heart of her that reminds him uncomfortably of several brothers he has known, but she's never been anything less than capable, "they generally require a little more planning than everyday penis in vagina action. Or even penis in ass action, or finger in vagina action, or-"

"I get the picture," Claudius drawls, but looks mildly impressed. Or at least what he remembers mildly impressed used to look like on Claudius' face, "and it is a very pleasant picture. But two of our number are vampires, that should remove some of the awful complication."

"Some, not all," Dawn agrees, almost amiably. And he tries not to look too surprised, because he would've expected her to put her fist into Claudius' face and storm out long before now, "it'd be good to at least establish who's kissing who first, right? And remove all of the 'awful complication'?"

He's glad that she hasn't.

...Largely, but the thought of being left all alone with Claudius' deliberate lust is a confusing one and so he's willing to ignore it as much as possible.

"Hm," Claudius says thoughtfully, over his confusion, and smiles an ever so sharp smile. His teeth are needled, he wishes that that only disgusted him, "I have a few ideas, concerning that."

"A few ideas?" He asks perhaps a touch raspily, aware that he hasn't spoken for at least a few minutes and that it may well be starting to look suspicious, "such as?"

"Release me, and you'll find out."

He hesitates for a second, again aware of the creeping suspicion and the strange feeling that isn't quite dread layered over his skin, and then sighs. Glances sideways, to where Dawn is expectantly raising an eyebrow at him, and raises his hand. The Friends fly away without a word, and only a few giggles. Kalin is the last to go, her perfume lingering like an accusation.

"There," Claudius purrs smugly, and gives a stretch that can only be described as _indecent_. He sees Dawn's eyebrows go up almost appreciatively to his side, and can almost understand the feeling. Even with his injuries, Claudius has a certain rangy charm to him. Even when he was human, Claudius had a certain rangy charm.

...And he isn't expecting Claudius to save him from those thoughts, the type of which he's been carefully repressing for hundreds of years, but today is apparently a day to be surprised and roll with it. The man rises from his chair, with only the smallest stumble. Gives a small smirk, stretches again, ambles across the room like a peacock and-

Oh.

And, yes, he can admit that he's been repressing these type of thoughts for hundreds years too. He has kissed many women, perhaps thousands of women, but never once a man. He always wondered what they'd taste like, if they'd taste of sweat and blood like Claudius. He always wondered what they'd kiss like, if they'd be half tongue and half teeth like Claudius. He always wondered what they'd feel like, if they'd be burning hot under his fingertips like Claudius. He always wondered about Claudius, and Mihas, and Benedikte-

Dawn takes in a sharp breath, somewhere to his side, and Claudius laughs against his mouth. He blinks back to awareness as Claudius licks the blood from his lips, leans back a little with a stickily red smile, "my, and I thought _I_ was the one meant to be slipping."

The sight... Does more things to him than he'd like to admit. He gulps shallowly, barely hearing Claudius' words. Allows his eyes to flick away, trying to regain some sense of control-

"Now you're only trying to make him uncomfortable," and Dawn, of course, saves him without even trying. Steps in firmly, grabs Claudius' chin and drags him to the side with firm determination burning in her eyes, "two can play at that game."

Claudius opens his mouth, as if to sneer or mock, but Dawn only shrugs her shoulders and uses the gap to move in. Watching her kiss somebody else is... Interesting. He thought he'd be jealous, thought he'd want to rip apart anybody else who dared to lay a finger on her, but instead there's only that strange not-dread layered over his skin again. Her tongue is obviously in Claudius mouth, his hands claw at his sides and then rise into Dawn's hair. They consume each other like she's a fire, and he's the ever waiting air.

He takes a deep breath, and realizes with a start that he's hard. Has been hard, ever since Claudius kissed him on the mouth. He tries to shove it away, to remember what he was meant to be doing, to scan Claudius' mind like he was _supposed_ to-

But then Claudius is drawing back, his mind a press of heat and surprised desire. And Dawn is looking over in his direction, her lips swollen and her eyes so hot that it's a miracle the universe doesn't go supernova around her.

"Costin."

He steps forward without really thinking, and claims her mouth for his own. She tastes of Claudius, but beyond that she tastes of herself. Somehow more herself, as if kissing Claudius has unlocked something hot and burning inside of her. He tastes her lips, and he tastes ashes. There is a wildfire suddenly unleashed within her, and he would happily perish in its flames.

When they draw back from each other, only a gasp apart, Claudius is staring at them with a hungry intensity that he never expected to find exciting. He glances at Dawn's messy hair, glances at his doubtlessly wet lips, glances between them like he wants to eat them both up-

And smiles, turns wordlessly on his heel and casually drops his regal blanket as he waltzes back to the overturned chair on the floor.

Dawn starts after him abortively. And then pauses, glances at him with a certain kind of desperation in her eyes, "anything?"

Whether that desperation is over the desire to stop or continue, he won't examine too closely. He gulps, raggedly, shakes his head as carefully as he can. He fears that if he tried anything else, his brains would fall out across the floor, "no."

"Oh," Dawn says, and he carefully ignores the ease of her shoulders. They stare at each other for a few seconds. And then Dawn follows Claudius, and he follows Dawn.

Claudius is sprawled out on the floor, somehow looking defiantly at home against the deliberately uncomfortable concrete. He props himself up on his elbows as they arrive, displaying himself so deliberately that it'd be an offense against the universe not to stare, and smirks - allows his eyes to dart between them like he's at a banquet and they're the main course, "forgive me for saying so, but you do seem rather overdressed."

"Just what I was thinking," Dawn says, huskier than he's ever heard her, and pulls her shirt over her head. Only hesitates afterwards, and glances at him as if wondering whether she's stepped over a line yet again.

And perhaps she has, perhaps they all have, but at the moment he's so relieved that he's not the only one distracted by this turn of events that he can't find it within himself to care much. He gives her the tiniest nod, and then strips off his own shirt. The way that Claudius' eyes linger on his abs, even if they're technically not his own, is enough to ease any number of ways.

Dawn, more experienced than him with shucking out of clothes, gets down to the skin first and so is the first one that Claudius singles in on. He reaches up to grab her wrist as she steps out of her underwear, and somehow makes what should be a graceless yank look like an elegant dance. They melt into each other like they were somehow made for each other, like they fit each other without even trying. The way they move together - the tangle of Claudius' fingers, the deliberate movements of Dawn's hips - is mesmerizing.

He rips his way out of his boxers, so distracted that it _hurts_ , and goes down to his knees on the floor besides them. Claudius breaks from Dawn's lips with a husky laugh, like he can barely believe his fumbling, and he takes the opportunity to cut in - to taste Dawn's lips like the finest of wine, make her gasp into his mouth with the slightest flick of his tongue.

And then Dawn is being rolled aside, gentler than he would've expected from a master vampire, and Claudius is taking her place. Biting eagerly into his mouth, rolling him onto his back with a frenzied kind of hunger that should probably set off a thousand alarms in his head.

But not now, with Claudius perched so hotly on top of him. Not now, with Dawn panting desperately at their side. Not now, with Claudius' clever fingers reaching between their bodies. Not now, with Dawn leaning in to bite at the side of his neck. Not-

_Ah_!

...Now.

Claudius' fingers, his nails stretching into claws, find his nipples and he bucks up off the floor with a desperate whine. A smirk against his lips, another smirk against the side of his neck, and the exploratory brush turns into a bruising _pinch_ \- one that has his heels digging grooves into the floor, his mind whiting out with the sheer pleasure of the _touch_.

"Claudius," he whimpers, and can't help a _screech_ as the motion is repeated - Dawn's teeth providing a blunt counterpoint in the side of his neck, "Claudius, please. _Do not make me make you_ -"

"English, Costin," Claudius purrs mockingly. But does, at least, halt his sweet torture - runs those claws down the side of his body, in an ever so gentle tease, "so everybody here can understand you. We wouldn't want your poor little mistress to feel left out, after all."

"I'm fine, Claudius," Dawn pants against his neck, and - fuck - _grabs_ Claudius' hair. Forces his head back so she can claim a kiss, dig her teeth viciously into his bottom lip, "get _on_ with it."

Yes.

Yes, get on with it. _Yes_ -

And apparently Claudius is willing enough to follow orders, when it's a wildfire giving them. He smirks, and suddenly there are fingers wrapping firmly around the base of his cock. They squeeze once, so tight that the air chokes in his lungs, and then _stroke_ \- a long motion that sends his mind white, and pleasure buzzing through all his limbs.

He rarely reaches the edge so soon, hasn't done so for _centuries_ , but he still has enough presence of mind to reciprocate - to reach out, and wrap his own fingers around Claudius' waiting cock. So hard, so warm, so eager for his touch. And if Claudius meant to appear aloof, meant to present himself as the lone voice of sense in this cacophony of naked limbs, his slightest touch strips away the pretence without even trying. The noise he makes at the first clumsy brush of his fingertips is obscene, the accompanying screech at the scratch of Dawn's nails down his back is a sin in progress.

The angle is awkward at first, fingers bumping clumsily into each other and bodies unused to the strange touch, but still divine. He's felt pleasure before, from gentle burn to explosive fireworks, but this somehow feels different. Special, even though he knows that he’s a fool for thinking it. Perhaps it's the setting, perhaps it's the fact that he's never quite had this kind of threesome before. Perhaps it's the people, perhaps it's the fact that he's been waiting centuries for something like this and barely realized-

"And again you slip," Claudius pants breathlessly against his lips, tone so very shaky that it's a miracle he doesn't fall apart beneath their hands, "honestly, Cos _tin_ , you are rather - _ah_ \- bad at this - _mm_ \- interrogation-"

...Barely realized a lot of things, apparently. And he knows that he should be angry at that, downright furious like the big bad boss he's supposed to be, but instead he only takes it as a challenge. If Claudius is coherent enough to talk, he must change his tactics. He briefly lets go of the man's cock - ignoring his disapproving whine and Dawn's angry growl - and bats his hand away. Rearranges their positions as quickly as he can-

" _Fuck_!"

...So that their cocks are sliding together, his hand wrapped around them. Claudius' eyes dark, his mouth hanging open as if it has been unhinged from within.

And it is embarrassing, it truly is because he is centuries old and should be past such teenage eagerness, but the new position is enough to madden him too. It's something about the grind of it, the mindlessly sweaty slide of flesh against flesh. The heat, the sensation. The way that Claudius' mouth gapes open on every thrust, the way that Dawn waits to the side so patient and longing with her eyes on fire-

_Ah_.

...Fuck it. There is nothing wrong with teenage eagerness. Not when it makes him come so hard that the world whites out around him, not when he stirs back into wakefulness to find Claudius limp and blissful beneath his weight, not when the room smells of sex and there's a certain warm burn in his chest that he can't quite place. Not when-

Well, when he can't even find the words to describe it.

It takes a few moments, possibly stretching into minutes in this twilight place, but eventually Claudius gives a slightly more conscious moan and shoves at his shoulders. He sighs, wearily, and gives Claudius' shoulder one last nuzzle before pushing him carefully to the side-

And onto Dawn, staring at the both of them with pursed lips and a lingering heat in her eyes.

"Ah, Dawn-"

"I'm not very good at being patient," she reminds him, and tangles her fingers sternly in Claudius' hair - where he's sniffing at her skin, obviously burying himself in her scent, "and now you've both satisfied yourselves, and forgotten completely about me."

Her scent. Her intoxicating scent. Her... Maddening scent, desire so thick in the air that it practically chokes him. And if it's bad for him, a few feet away and several levels down from master, it must be all-consuming for Claudius. Claudius the master vampire, Claudius who has a refined sense of smell, Claudius who is balanced right on top of her, Claudius who always wants _more_.

Claudius, who is already nosing at her neck. Already inhaling her scent, like it's one of the best things he's ever encountered, "my dear Ms Madison, I wouldn't say _that_."

"I would," Dawn snaps, seemingly completely uncowed at the thought of a starving vampire perched above her, "and, since I'm the one lying here unsatisfied..."

"Not for long," he huffs, and forces himself up on his elbows with some effort. His eyes meet Claudius'. And he knows he should be wary of some kind of mental manipulation, but at present moment he's somehow sure that they're in total agreement, "I promise you, Dawn."

"Oh, _do_ you-?"

Yes.

Claudius' eyes flicker up to him.

_Yes_.

And suddenly Dawn's breath is catching in her throat, Dawn's body is freezing into a full shudder, as Claudius _slides_ his way down her body. Nips at her ear, slides his teeth down her throat, mouths eagerly across her chest and stomach until he settles...

Right between her legs. Lips wet, eyes dark, like he was always meant to be there and is only now getting around to correcting this horrible wrong against the universe.

"Oh," Dawn moans, and arches her hips up towards him - desire naked on her face, pupils gone wide and open like she can't quite contain herself, "oh, _fuck_. Claudius. _Costin_..."

"I'm here," he says reassuringly, although she hardly sounds troubled. That's the thing, really - no matter what Dawn may think she's always been braver than him. He leans in anyway, longingly. Buries his hand in her free hair, and leans in for a kiss soft against her swollen lips.

And it's at that moment that Claudius, being Claudius and thus both a jerk and a genius wrapped up into one, gives a purring chuckle. Leans in without a word of warning, and licks his way between Dawn's legs like he was absolutely born to do it.

Dawn stiffens, and cries out into his mouth. She tries to buck up, hard enough to do damage, but he catches her across the chest before she can do so. Only realizes a second later that Claudius has caught her across the hips at the same time, gently pressed her back down as he gives another exploratory lick, and then settles in for the long haul - careful licks across her centre, teasing and building until she's shaking between them.

And what shaking, the sweetest shaking that he's ever experienced. Dawn is so guarded, so fiercely competent and sure to show it, that he frequently forgets how lovely she can be when she lets herself loose. But she is, she is. Under Claudius' tongue she becomes something beautiful and rare, something somehow even stronger because of her vulnerability. She moans into his mouth so wonderfully, and he swears to remember it. She rolls her hips into Claudius' mouth with complete abandon, and he swears to remember that too. Somehow, unexpectedly, this moment is shining.

Dawn's groans start to get closer together, Dawn's movements start to get more frantic.

This moment is perfect.

Dawn starts to shudder against his grip, Dawn starts to _thrust_ desperately against Claudius' mouth.

And somehow, _somehow_ -

Dawn _comes_ , with a shaking and breathless cry.

...This is one of the few moments, in his long and often painful life, that he wouldn't mind lasting forever. An endless blur of pleasure, the three of them coiled warmly in a world that is otherwise meaningless.

They doze for a while, perhaps a few minutes with their limbs tangled deliciously together, and then Dawn gives a pleased sigh. Arches up into his mouth for another kiss, and then drags Claudius up to claim his mouth too. He watches them kiss dazedly, warm and content and slow despite all the evidence pointing to how that's impossible. He's a vampire, he shouldn't be slow. He should be mean, violent, ready to go again after the slightest pause-

Well.

He isn't mean, and he certainly isn't violent, but perhaps one thing is true. As he watches Dawn and Claudius kiss, he is ready to go again. It's not the same desperate, clawing longing as before - but it is there. A steady burn, a sense of warmth that drives him to reach out his hands - to card his fingers through Dawn's hair, as he gently strokes Claudius' shoulder.

They separate only slowly, stare into each other’s eyes as if communicating with each other silently. Which is absurd, of course, because Dawn isn't a mind reader. And, even if she does possess some psychic skill, isn't a vampire. And, even if she _was_ a vampire, isn't of Claudius' line.

But...

Somehow, despite all these things, when they do move they do it perfectly in time. Claudius turns, and springs neatly onto his chest. Dawn rolls, and lands firmly on his legs. In a second, faster than his dazed brain can process, he's pinned on his back - two naked people perched on top of him, looking down at him with amused eyes.

"Ah, Ms Madison," Claudius is the first to purr. And perhaps he should feel angrier about that, but it's hard to feel any sort of anger towards anybody who has a voice as scraped raw as Claudius', "it looks as though our dear, _selfish_ Costin is already hard again."

"What a dick," Dawn agrees. But, even though he can't see her due to Claudius perched smirking upon his chest, he fancies that he can hear the smile in her words, "but I can't really blame him, at present moment. Can you?"

"My dear Ms Madison, I can blame anybody for _anything_ ," Claudius drawls. But, for the first time he's seen since their violent reunion, there's life in his eyes - an amused sparkle, a certain fire, that leaves him oddly breathless, "but, still, I must admit that you have a point at this occasion."

"I usually do," Dawn sniffs, and he feels a certain change in pressure - a certain shift that has his arousal moving from drowsy to fully alert, "should we reward him?"

"Hm," Claudius looks down at him, smiles a faintly cruel smile. He can't help but bare his teeth in return, a fierce shudder of anticipation moving down his spine, "I'd prefer to call it a _punishment_ , if you're not entirely adverse."

"Call it whatever you want, I'm going to do it anyway."

And he holds his breath, and-

_Oh_.

He's used to, if most certainly not bored of, the wet heat of Dawn around him. But, despite his attempts to brace for anything and everything in life, he's most certainly not used to Claudius' cock being guided into his mouth at exactly the same time. He takes a deep and steadying breath, and then remembers that he doesn't exactly need it and clumsily hollows his cheeks instead. The noise that Claudius makes above him, that Dawn makes below them, is obscene and wonderful and everything that he's ever wanted. He glances up, and can't help a smile around his mouthful as he meets Claudius' blown eyes.

This is wild, this is hot, this is perfect. This is the three of them moving together, like they were always meant to. And how is he ever supposed to want anything else?

He thrusts up into Dawn, and hollows his cheeks around Claudius' cock again as he does so. The pressure around him is maddening, the taste of Claudius on his tongue is even more so. Dawn moans helplessly, a high and breaking sound. Claudius snarls, eyes gone blown and teeth lengthening into fangs.

Dawn's fingers suddenly clench upon Claudius' shoulders, her muscles tighten around his cock with a perfect twitch that has him helplessly groaning. He can see her nails digging in, harder and harder as she drives them all on to higher crests of pleasure. Claudius throws his head back above him, eyes squeezing shut as if overwhelmed. He can't help groaning, breathless and aching with it.

But Claudius - no matter how overwhelmed - still reaches up to grab Dawn's hand hard enough to bruise, still thrusts down into his mouth like he knows he can take it. His entire body is shuddering apart, and he's more beautiful than he's ever seen him. He makes a helpless noise, and then another and another until a whole song of whimpering worship is spilling out of his throat for the impossible creature above him. Dawn joins him with a soft gasp, and then a higher cry.

And they're building. And building, and building, and building together _until_...

Until.

Claudius collapses first, comes into his throat and then collapses to the side with a strangled cry. He follows only a second afterwards, thrusting up perhaps a little too hard and spilling into Dawn. Dawn, who doesn't seem to mind - only clenches around him and then falls next to Claudius, sweaty hair over her face as she pants weakly.

There's a long moment of silence, as they all try to gather their breaths.

"...For once I agree with Costin," and it's a surprise, when Claudius manages to gain his first, but it probably shouldn't be one. The man has always been largely powered by annoyance, after all, "that really _wasn't_ the best way to interrogate anybody."

And, for once, he disagrees completely.


End file.
